El rey de los no muertos de high school dxd
by rolando0897
Summary: que pasaria si naruto fuera sirviente de rias
1. Prologo

**El rey de los no muertos de haigh school dxd**

**Prologo:**

Encontramos a un naruto frente a las diosas que lo estaban viendo con sorpresa pero la primera en hablar fue shinigami

Shinigami- sabes lo que hiciste mortal cuando tenias cuatro años renunciaste a tu humanidad y no solo eso tienes en tu poder cientos de almas a tu servicio también haz desafiado a la muerte gracias a que sacrificaste esas almas y sabes lo que les causaste cuando te "asesinaban" esa alma deja de existir y no tiene la posibilidad de descansar en paz termino para ver de forma seria a naruto

Naruto solo la miro y cuando termino solo le dio una sonrisa sínica que dejo ver sus colmillos y dijo en una voz de desinterés total- y eso debería importarme por que

Shinigami- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE ESAS POBRES ALMAS

Naruto- que puedo decir eran solo sacrificios lo que les pase después no me importa

Shinigami- pero como es posible que digas eso si tu eras el supuesto chico de la profecía que paso para que cambiaras tanto que hasta traicionaste a toda la alianza shinobi

Naruto- que puedo decir todo es gracias la perra de tu hermana kami que dejo que me torturaran cuando era niño y por lo de la alianza fue divertido ver sus caras de esperanza solo para ver sus rostros cuando en la pelea final les di la espalda como si me interesara ayudar a esas pestes están mejor muertos

Cuando kami escucho eso solo se soltó a llorar y la que reacciono fue shinigami que fue a intentar atacar a naruto y quitarle el alma y destruirla pero este simple mente la esquivo y le dio un beso que la tomo por sorpresa y cuando se separaron las demás diosas miraron con sorpresa y un poco de envidia la cara de idiota que tenia shinigami

Shinigami- porque hiciste eso

Naruto- quien sabe tal vez sea porque de todas las diosas eres mi favorita aunque cuando era niño te suplicaba para que me asesinaras y me sacaras de mi tormento

Shinigami-pero eso no explica el porque traicionaste a todo el mundo incluso cuando revivieron a tu padre asesinaste a kushina frente a el con casull haciendo que su cabeza explotara y lo mancharas con su sangre

Naruto- ahhh si buenos tiempos fue divertido ver la cara de sorpresa y horror de los aliados y el cuarto jajajaj todavía me da gracia la cara de odio de minato y mi hermanita

Yami- si pero dime que razón te llevo a cometer tal traición lo hiciste solo por que te trataron mal de niño

Ah esto todo pusieron atención a la respuesta de naruto

Naruto- nahhh solo pensé que seria divertido y quedarme con los poderes de juubi y los de madara es un bono todas las diosas tenían una cara de horror ante la respuesta de naruto

Kami- entonces cáusate la destrucción de todo un mundo solo por diversión

Naruto- si ahí algún problema con eso

Kami/shinigami- monstruo

Shinigami- SABES LA CANTIDAD DE PAPELEO QUE ME CAUSARA ESO

Yami- ahh creo que estoy enamorada dijo con corazones en los ojos

Kami- bien dejando eso de lado ya no podemos hacer nada por el mundo shinobi pero por eso te mandaremos a un mundo nuevo

Naruto- ok lo hare pero con tres condiciones

Shinigami- dinos y veremos que podemos hacer

Naruto- bien primero quiero una botella de sake que sea infinito y que no importa donde este siempre aparezca en mi gabardina y la botella sea indestructible por si las moscas

Dos quiero toda la colección de icha icha con libros inéditos incluidos junto con las películas

Y tercero quiero las 7 espadas de la neblina

Kami- bien toma y con un chasquido de dedos todo lo que pidió aprecio todo lo que pidió y shinigami abre el portal y lo lanza al mundo nuevo

Después de una dolorosa caída nuestro héroe se levanta y se dirige donde escucha sonidos de pelea y cuando llega solo da una sonrisa depredadora al ver a ángeles , demonios y ángeles caídos peleando a muerte el suelta una risa sádica y saca a kubikiri y se lanza al ataque llega donde unos ángeles y los empieza a desmembrar haciendo que sangre vuele por los aires así siguió 30 minutos con kubikiri y se canso luego saco a nuibari y empezó a hacer grupos de demonios y los estaba haciendo pedazos luego se aburrió de eso y sacando a shibuki empezó a hacer volar a ángeles caídos con explosiones cuando de repente aparece un ángel con armadura decidiendo usar la kabutowari usando el lado con hacha dio un golpe que hizo que se clavara en la armadura luego usando el maso golpeo el hacha haciendo que rompiera la armadura y matara el ángel luego noto que los tres grupos se estaban concentrando en el decidió usar a hiramekarei y enviando chakra a la espada la convirtió en el maso y empezó a matarlos con el

Jajajajajajaj se ría naruto antes de ser atravesado por cientos de lanzas de luz y oscuridad que lo hicieron caer "muerto" para alegría de todos pero se detienen al ver como naruto se levanta como si nada y sacando a las kibas y inundándolas de chakra raiton se lanzo al ataque y pronto estaba rodeado de cadáveres incluso algunos todavía estaban vivos pero estaban muriendo desangrados cuando es dividido en dos cuando termina de regenerarse se dio vuelta para ver quien fue el maldito que lo ataco

Naruto- oye hijo de puta porque hiciste eso dijo mirando a un joven de unos 30 años de edad cabello rubios platinos que estaban atados en una cola de caballo estaba enfundado en una armadura con adornos de oro y plata en su mano derecha se encontraba con la excalibur original

Chico- yo soy dios dijo con una vos seria

Naruto- si claro eres dios y yo soy una chica y baja su mirada hacia su pecho y dice- oigan donde están mis tetas esto hizo a que a dios le saliera una vena en la frente

Dios- entonces se puede saber porque estas asesinando a todo lo que tengas en frente

Naruto- nahh solo me parece divertido ver como estos estúpidos creen que pueden vencerme y los mato como ovejas jajajajajajaja

A esto los tres bandos detuvieron sus peleas solo para escuchar que para naruto eran solo ovejas para sacrificar

Demonio- pero que dices somos de tu misma raza y nos estas matando

Naruto- yo hago lo que quiera y con eso con jackal le dio un tiro en toda la frente que hizo explotar la cabeza del demonio- tchh basura

Ante eso los tres bandos hicieron una tregua con la condición de asesinar al pelinegro de rojo (n/a: usa la misma ropa que alucard) y con eso se le lanzaron a naruto con la intención de asesinarlo y este solo sonrío

2 horas después vemos a naruto rodeado de cadáveres de los tres bandos y los sobrevivientes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo un solo hombre acababa de asesinar a todo un ejercito

Naruto- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA esto es genial hace tanto que no me divertía así

Dios- QUE ACASO NO SIENTES NADA POR ESAS ALMAS

Naruto- porque acaso debería y con eso saco a samehada y la envolvió en chakra futon aumentando el poder de corte de la espada y cuando las espadas chocaron naruto hizo retroceder unos pasos a dios

Naruto- jajajaj muéstrame porque eres un dios así paso las armas chocaban unas contra las otras hasta que de un golpe excalibur salió de las manos de dios que solo dio un salto hacia atrás para no correr el mismo destino de su ahora rota espada que estaba fragmentada en 7 pero antes de que pudiera decir algo de su pecho salió una espada que lo hiso escupir sangre y cuando volvió la cabeza para ver quien lo hizo vio la cara sonriente de satán

Dios- maldito cobarde atacado por la espalda

Satán- ehh bueno que puedo decir esta fue una oportunidad muy buena y con eso saco su espada del pecho de dios que cayó de espaldas al suelo

Naruto- hey tú malnacido como te atreves a quitarme mi presa solo por eso te asesinare

Satán- asi que crees que podrás hacer eso

Naruto- claro pero solo asegúrate de no verme a los ojos y como estúpido satán vio directo a los ojos solo para ver el mangekyo sharingan de madara- tsukiyomi y el pelinegro procedió a torturarlo por tres días y cuando termino la ilusión satán cayó de rodillas jalando por aire

Naruto- valla eres bueno tu voluntad esta casi intacta y luego dijo- amaterasu y el fuego negro rodeo a satán que procedió a gritar de dolor esta fue la escena a la que llegaron unos ángeles que solo podían ver como satan estaba siendo quemado vivo y le suplicaba piedad a naruto

Naruto- te dije que te mataría por quitarme mi presa y las llamas del amaterasu me parecieron una buena forma de asesinarte esas llamas arden por 7 días y 7 noches y no pueden ser apagadas por nada y con eso saca un icha icha y su botella de sake y se sienta en unas rocas a disfrutar de su literatura

Angel- dime porque no hiciste lo mismo a nuestro señor

Naruto- porque a diferencia de ese bastardo dios se gano mi respeto y ese bastardo lo asesino por la espalda ahora largense de mi vista antes de que los asesine ahora shuuuu con eso los angeles se fueron pero antes le preguntaron su nombre

Naruto- mi nombre es naruto alucard nosferatu y con eso desapareció en una nube de murciélagos

100 años después vemos como naruto esta frente a un hombre que lo estaba retando

Naruto- dime cual es tu nombre

Hombre- mi nombre es yusei gremory y quiero que peleemos

Naruto esta bien y con eso saca a casull

30 minutos después naruto fue derrotado pq se dejo ganar

Yusei- se que te dejaste ganar por eso de ahora en adelante servirás a mi familia así pasaron varios siglos con naruto sirviendo al clan gremory hasta que hace 20 años fue sellado por lord gremory

Sirzechs- padre por que sellaste a naruto

Lord gremory- hijo naruto es como una droga solo se debe usar de ves en cuando

20 años después rias edad 12

Vemos como una rias corre hacia donde su padre le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda cuando llego al último calabozo abrió la puerta y cuando entro solo vio un cadáver

Rias- es este cadáver lo que se supone que me protegerá de esos ángeles caídos padre debe estar loco

Es en ese momento que la puerta del calabozo es abierta dejando ver a 5 ángeles caídos que al ver a rias el líder lanza una lanza de luz que la pelirroja esquiva aunque la lastima hombro y hace que sangre manche al cadáver y el suelo rias ya estaba temblando cuando los ángeles estaban enfrente suyo pero se detuvieron al escuchar una risa del cadáver

**Jejejejeje hace mas de 20 años que no probaba sangre y esta es de una virgen dijo para lamer la sangre del suelo y dejando ver sus ojos rojos**

Los angeles al ver eso le empezaron a lanzar lanzas de luz pero no le hacían nada y luego de un rato naruto empezó a masacrarlos cuando no quedo ninguno solo se volvió donde rias y le dijo

Naruto- cual es tu nombre ama

Rias- hug ama

Naruto- si apartir de ahora soy tu sirviente

Rias- ehh bueno mi nombre es rias gremory

Naruto- es un placer conocerte mi nombre es naruto alucard nosferatu que te parece si salimos de aquí

30 minutos después la familia gremory entra a su castillo después de que una de su sirvientes les diga lo que paso

Venelana- rias estas bien preciosa

Rias- si oka-sama

Lord gremory- quien te ayudo

Rias- porque no saludas

Y de las sombras salio naruto con su botella de sake pero solo usando la camisa de fuerza pero esta vez sin mangas y unos jeans negros botas de combate su gabardina roja y lentes y sombrero

Naruto- hola dijo con una sonrisa

Sirzechs/vanelana/lord gremory- NARUTO PERO COMO

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic y espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews**

**Ja ne**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo "1"**

Naruto veía con diversión al demonio perdido que intentaba escapar decidiendo divertirse un poco dejo que el demonio escapara cuando estaba a una distancia considerable saco a casull y disparo cuando la bala dio en su blanco este solo pudo tener una mirada de shock antes de ser carbonizado

Naruto- tchh basuras es que no ahí nadie que me pueda dar una buena pelea y con eso desapareció en la oscuridad solo para aparecer atrás de rias y se inclino y le dijo en el oído

Naruto- buuu

Rias- aghh no hagas eso sabes que odio cuando haces eso

Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa y se sentó a la par de koneko y saco su botella de sake y icha icha y empezó a leer

Rias- me imagino que tu misión fue exitosa

Naruto- por favor rias-sama con quien crees que estas hablando

Rias- ya no seas así ya puedes retirarte

Naruto- gracias y aun no puedo creer que me hallas hecho tener que venir a la escuela

Akeno- no es tan malo naruto-kun

Naruto- para ti tal vez akeno-hime y por cierto cuando volveremos a ir a torturar ángeles caídos

Akeno- cuando gustes naruto-kun dijo un poco sonrojada al recordar la forma sádica como naruto mato a un ángel caído después de hacerlo llorar y suplicar

Naruto- entonces que te parece si mañana salimos de casería humm dijo dándole un sorbo a su sake y dándose vuelta donde kiba- dime chico te gustaría un duelo de espadas un día de estos kubikiri se muere por probar sangre

Esto hace que yuuto empiece a sudar frio y a reírse nervioso

Kiba- jejejeje hmm claro naruto-sempai

Naruto-ok esta decidido en estos días estaremos peleando y con eso se fundió con la oscuridad

Rias- ejejeje ahora si naruto-kun eso es venganza por todas las veces que me as asustado

Al día siguiente vemos como naruto venia caminando solo con la camisa blanca del uniforme abierta dejando ver su cuerpo alrededor de su cuello se veía una cruz que tomo como recuerdo de su pelea con dios con sus lentes naranjas y unos pantalones negros con unas tenis y siempre con su gabardina roja (n/a: usara la de dante en dmc 3) y con un rostro frio y sin emociones iba ignorando a las chicas que le estaban dando miradas lujuriosas también ignoraba los comentarios de quien es y como se llama

Cuando llego a la oficina del director este le dio su horario y la clase a la que debía asistir

Naruto iba caminando hacia su salón mientras murmuraba por lo bajo- maldita sea que humillación yo el gran nosferatu naruto un demonio con mas siglos de vida yendo a una escuela llena de vírgenes rias-sama me esta probando y ni siquiera puedo sacar mi amada botella de sake o icha icha

Cuando llego al salón toco la puerta y cuando esta se abrió y la profesora lo dejo pasar y le dijo que se presentara

Naruto- mi nombre es naruto alucard nosferatu, mis gustos no les importan, mis disgustos son venir a la academia, y hobbies es leer y sueños para el futuro humm no se todavía tengo muchooo tiempo para pensar

Chicas- el es tan coooll

Chicos- maldito ya se gano su propio club de fans

Profesor- ehhh bien ahora siéntate a la par de akeno

A esto naruto asintió y camino hasta akeno que le estaba dando una mirada y sonrisa burlesca

Naruto- si te ries no te llevare a torturan a nadie me escuchaste

Ah esto akeno pone una cara seria

10 minutos después

Naruto- (ahhh mierda solo han pasado 10 minutos y ya me estoy volviendo loco piensa en algo hummm jejejejej si akeno se vería sexi cubierta de sangre como me gustaría lamerla toda mas sus grandes pechos)

A la hora de la salida vemos como naruto ve a los tres pervertidos siendo golpeados por las chicas del club de kendo cuando terminan y se van naruto camina hasta ellos les dice

Naruto- saben por 10000 ryus por cada uno les enseñare a espiar sin que sean detectados por nadie

Ah esto los tres le ponen cuidado pero issei le dice

Issei- no te creeremos hasta que nos traigas pruebas y los otros dos asintieron

Naruto- bien espérenme aquí volveré en un rato

Y con eso camina hasta la entrada del club de kendo naruto se fija para verificar que nadie lo este viendo y se funde en la oscuridad y aparece dentro y empieza a tomar fotos y salir como si nada

Naruto- ahhh esto me trae recuerdo de la única persona que extraño es a ero-sanin que el dios de la perversión lo tenga en su gloria escribiendo icha icha y sigua guiando a jóvenes por el camino del súper pervertido cuando llega donde issei- motohama y matsuda les enseña las fotos estos tienen una enorme hemorragia nasal y gritan

Issei/moto/matsuda- por favor enséñanos

Naruto- ok los veré en los campos de entrenamiento esta noche y por los siguientes tres días escucharon

Pervertidos- si sempai

Naruto- bien los veré en la noche con el dinero y si hacen un buen trabajo estos tres días los llevare a un night club que dicen

Esa noche

Naruto- bien estos tres días les enseñare a ser invisibles

Issei/moto/matsuda- hai enséñanos sempai

Naruto- bien comencemos y con eso los puso a hacer trabajos tontos mientras pensaba ( ja tontos ya tengo 30000 ryus ahora podre pagarle a zirsechs el dinero que me presto y no tendré que trabajar para el una semana jajajaja toma eso y todo gracias a estos tontos)

Una semana después encontramos a los pervertidos pidiéndole el dinero de vuelta pq el entrenamiento no funciono

Naruto- haber me están pidiendo el dinero solo pq ustedes apestan tanto a la hora de espiar a las chicas y no pueden poner el entrenamiento al máximo

Chicos- si dijeron con una nube negra sobre sus cabezas

Naruto- miren que tal si por otros 5000 ryus les doy un entrenamiento avanzado

Chico- hai sempai esta ves no te fallaremos a ti ni a tus enseñanzas

Naruto- bien los vere en la noche y no me defrauden escucharon

Chicos hai

Cuando los pervertidos se van akeno aparece detrás de naruto y le dice

Akeno- te estas divirtiendo sacándole dinero a los chicos ehh eres malo por eso me gustas naruto-kun

Naruto- se da vuelta y le dice- si akeno-chan me estoy divirtiendo y no se pq te quejas si todo el dinero lo gasto en nuestras citas ahora ven aquí y dame un beso amor

Akeno le da un abraso y un beso y le dice

Akeno- bueno no le diré nada a buchou pero solo si me sacas mañana

Naruto- ok tenemos un trato

Akeno- genial ahora ven que buchou tiene un trabajo para ti y con eso caminan hasta el club

Una semana después vemos a un naruto que estaba viendo como rias estaba reviviendo a issei que acaba de ser asesinado por un ángel caído

Rias- listo naruto-kun ahora solo fala llevarlo a su casa para que descanse ya mañana le explicaremos todo

**Notas de autor: bien espero les guste este capitulo y dejen reviws.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
